humancommunicationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Is Knol Better than Wikia?
Konl and Wikia are similar to each other but have pros and cons for each. One of disadvantages is that Knol supports the hyper-referencing function less efficiently than Wikia. The most important advantage of Wikia is not the wiki-editing function but the easy hyper referencing function on the prospect of complexity science. Complexity science, known to fit to the extremely complex human brain research, relies on the natural system rather than only artificial theories. In brief, Knol does not support a hyper-referencing function as effective as Wikia now. Note that the hyper referencing function is able to reduce the page length, resulting in improving readability. Hence, I propose to discuss how to improve hyper-referencing function in Knol. Introduction The real core competence of Wikia is not just wiki-edition but also strong hyper referencing function which can reduce the size of one article without sacrificing the quality of the content by virtual combinations of multiple hyper-linked articles. Knol has a number of evolution points to be convenient knowledge management systems. This Knol article discuss one of important evolution points. Compared to Wikia articles, Knol articles are usually too long to read on-line. That is, many Knol articles are as long as a short book. Who will read such long articles on-line? Because of this long page problem, users tend to read articles after printing them out on paper. But the trial to print out the Internet articles such as Knol articles is frequently prohibited immediately by number of reasons. One of reasons is that before read the article it is difficult to know the value of the on-line article. Whether it is as useful as print out or not can not be priory estimated before users read the article by themselves. Remind that the printing cost is still not cheap, contrary to our general expectation. Therefore, Knol articles should be shortened or divided into multiple short page articles so that users can read the articles easily in the on-line status without printing. Other possibility is to combine the Knol system and recently issued E-paper Readers. Candidate Approaches People may read more than now if a e-book readers such as Amazon Kindle supports to read this article easily and unless the cost to download and read Knol articles through cellular networking is expensive. Therefore, I'm concluding that the Knol service with current concept will not be very popular to emerge as the new meaningful business. As we know from the comparison between Orkut and Facebook, which provide similar service but are never the same value. I want to say that this happens because Knol couldn't understand the real core competence of Wikipedia. Its core competence is not wiki-edition but wiki-hyper referencing which can reduce the size of one article without sacrificing the quality of the content by virtual combinations of multiple hyper-linked articles. Moreover, it is new approach to support complex documentation which is beyond of conventional simple linear documentation. By supporting the convenient hyper-reference capability in Wika, the documentation system (the Wikia system) resembles the human brain which is one important example of complex systems. No More Small Books, Now We Have Knol and Wikia After I use Knol and Wikia, I go to library less frequently than before. I can find new and interesting non-very-short-articles (NVSAs) here. Compared to small books in library, Knol have more recent issue articles and the quality, usually improved by author 's revision, is also not low. In addition, we can discuss the author more simply. Advantages of Knol and Ideas to improve Knol We can control collaboration types in Knol but not in Wikipedia. Open Discussion James Sungjin Kim Knol, please find out a way to support convenient hyper-referencing in your system!Jamessungjin.kim 01:04, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Evolve to Knol++ by exploiting advantages of the oriental culture Oriental authors tend to write not a systematic documentation. For example, when he want to make a collection type document which is now supported by the Knol system, he just lists up the titles with their associate hyper references as a form of a general Knol article without using the collection template in the system. That is, he ignores the collection template because of no wishing spending his time to learn how to use the template and uses the general documentation form even if the Knol system provides the collection template. Generally speaking, oriental people are good at non-systematic tasks which are not supported or prohibited by the system. On the contrary, up to my experience, western people are seriously forced to follow the rule of the system. If the system does not support a desired function which they needs at that moment, they mostly does not implement that new function. The possible reason is that they too strongly believe that it is not allowed by the absolute owner of the system. Oriental people think that the natural system is always more advance than the man-made system. You may refer to Taoism, Confucianism and Buddhism. If some new function is really needed, they build the new function even if it needs to break the human developed rules in the system. It represents that they more rely on the nature system than the man-made system which is blocking sometimes for their advance development. Even though some futures researchers mention that the properties of oriental culture look appropriate for the future hyper-emotional society which is predicted to be come around 2050, the nature love strategy in oriental cultures is harmful to update their nation to be one of advanced industrial countries. Note that it is popularly predicted by many futures researchers that the 21c hyper-emotional society, which is the combination of rationalism and empiricism, will soon come after the 20c information and knowledge society. Category:Wikia